We Might Fall
by Timothyology
Summary: Ben's a romantic. Kevin's a realist. A collection of drabbles set to Ryan Star's "We Might Fall". Some of these link together and others do not.
1. 1

**Notes: **Hey, Tim here! This is my first Bevin fic (though I've read every one on ) XD. This fic is a drabble series based on the lyrics to Ryan Star's "We Might Fall". I heard this song last year and decided that it was perfect for a fanfiction, but had yet to find a good pairing. Then I found Bevin! Well, here you go. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**1. **_We__ should go to sleep now,_

_You should stay the night_

"Kev…I've gotta get going. Go find gramps and Gwen and-

"Don't you wanna stay a bit longer?" The dark haired boy looked up from their game.

"Well- yeah, but-

"C'mon, just a night." Kevin tried.

"Just a. night?"

"Stay the night with me, Benji. It's- um- been a while since I've had a friend over…and I um…..so…so will you?"

Ben wanted to leave; to decline his new friend's offer and get back to the Rust Bucket- but he couldn't. Ben took one look into Kevin's dark eyes and saw all the sadness in the world.

"Kevin, I –"

"Please?"

Ben couldn't fight the look in Kevin's eyes much longer. He could tell that all Kevin really needed was a good friend. On the other hand what would Ben tell Gwen and Grandpa Max, that he stayed the night with a strange boy with supernatural powers without even letting them know where he was? He could see that conversation taking a turn for the worse….but then…

He glanced again at the older boy.

"Of course."

Kevin smiled- a sight that made Ben's stomach turn...in a good way.


	2. 2

**2. **_I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die_

"Just a night?!" Kevin cried out in a harsh whisper.

As he sat on the rusted roof of the broken old station, he contemplated, for the first time in a long time, his own future. What about his family? Ben had a family…even if it was sort of make-shift. Ben had a family that cared and looked out for him and accepted, hell even **appreciated** his powers. Kevin winced at the thought.

"As if…they would only call me a freak!" he mumbled

"Who?" came a quiet voice from the dark.

Kevin spun around, immediately alert, only to find Ben in a pair of green boxers and his tee shirt.

"No one…" Kevin sighed and relaxed back onto the roof.

"It's cold out here, Kev. You gonna come inside?"

Kevin just shrugged and watched as Ben made his way back inside.

A smile tugged at Kevin's lips and he looked out at the New York skyline.

"Maybe family wouldn't be so bad."


	3. 3

**3. **_Lying on the grass now_

_Dancing for the stars_

_Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are_

He's cute, that much I'll admit. Looking down at him, wrestled beneath me on the grass, I can't help but notice how good it looks on him. Green really is his color. Alright, he's more than cute: he's adorable. My little hero. You know I didn't used to be so damn mushy; he made me this way. It's only been a short time since we first met, but it feels like years.

He snorts.

"What?!"

"Kev…kiss me?"

So I do. He tastes good, like a strawberry-banana smoothie and I don't dare break the contact until I absolutely have to; until we're breathless and panting.

Later, as I look up at the night sky, I can't help but ask, "How did I go so long without this?"


	4. 4

**Notes: Well..this is the part of my series that made me change the rating to NC-17. Be warned, there is boysex and adult language from here on out. (some of you are currently squeeing) Also, I changed one word in Ryan's lyrics to make more sense for this fic.  
**

* * *

**4**_. We might fall_

_we might fall_

_we might fall_

_Honey, we might fall._

"Nnngggggg, Kev-

"Shhhh!" the taller boy urges as he pushes himself into my tight, hot cavern. When he's fully sheathed, the larger teen waits a moment so that I can get used to him. I'm a virgin, after all, and Kevin's size doesn't help much either.

God, he feels incredible. He's not just – moving now…mmm – in me, but around me; all around me. He nibbles on my neck and his hands are running the length of my sides in an attempt to distract me from the slight, pulsing pain that I can still feel from his initial entrance. I'm not complaining – hell, I wanted this, but something doesn't feel good. His tongue there…that feels nice, but still, something isn't right. He doesn't want me for me, only my body; what Gwen was so hesitant to give up that I gave him so willingly.

So what happens after? Will we go on as we have been? Before tonight? God, I hope not. I'm so high on his love, on his body and I'm afraid. Afraid that tomorrow we might…fall.


	5. 5

5._ I could join the circus,_

_You could sell your hair._

_I could learn to walk the line and learn to train the bear._

"Get out! Just go!"

I've never seen him this way…this angry. I feel kinda bad, but why the fuck should I?! It wasn't my goddamn idea, it was Bens! None of this would be happening if I had just taken those comments in stride. What am I saying?

"This is your damn fault, you know, Tennyson!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah. Your idea, remember?"

That did it; he's furious.

"Get the fuck out, Kevin! Why don't you…why don't you join the circus, you **freak**!"

"Ben-" He seems to know that he struck a chord in me. He keeps his eyes downcast and I swear I can see the tears bubbling in his eyes, threatening to spill out.

But I stay.

He's walking the line, but I don't care. Never have. I just take him in my arms and let him- I let him cry.

"Why don't you come with me, kid?"

"An- and do _what_?" he sobs.

"Who knows? The circus could use a couple of freaks like us." I laugh.

"Get in the car, Benji."

He does.

* * *

**Notes: The original comments made by Ben in this drabble come back to haunt us later. In other words, yes, you will find out what lit this fuse....later**


	6. 6

**Notes: Break out the tissues for this one, kids. Also, the first half is from Ben's POV and the second from Kevin's.  
**

**

* * *

**

**6**_**.**__ Tell me are you crazy_

_And did you like the cold?_

_Tell me are you comfortable, if comfortable at all?_

Thinking back, it was a horrible idea. But God knows I can never say no to Kevin.

Kevin.

That's why I'm sitting here now, huddled in his arms and stuck in a rickety old cabin during the worst snow storm on record.

"The place has charm, don't it Benji?" he had asked, smirking and eyeing me up and down. It was then that I should've known what he really wanted…I'm still not sure why I never saw it.

* * *

I shoulda seen this comin! Ben had Julie and I had…well, not Ben, that's for sure. I only asked him here in the first place cause I knew he liked romantic stuff like this. At least, he liked it when Julie was romantic. Well, whatever happens, I'm just glad that I have him now, cradled in my arms, holdin' on to me for dear life.

Maybe I'm crazy, but this…this is a good sign, right?


	7. 7

**NOTES: Sorry for the delay on this one. I went to visit my folks at home and was away from the computer I've been typing these on. Hope this makes up for it! Also, this drabble series is almost over (oh noes!) only one more to go! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and for all of your support.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**7.** _Now that we are older_

_I remember you_

_Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do_

"How did I go so long without this?" Kevin thought to himself, a sweaty and sated Ben draped across his chest.

The snowstorm that night at the cabin seemed so far away. In truth it had only been a few years ago, but even now, Kevin could feel the effects of his old age, a combination of fighting and unresolved sexual tension, sneaking up on him (he was sure that he could last at least another hour, were it only two or three years ago).

"The cabin…" Kevin muttered aloud.

Ben was snoring slightly now.

After a sufficiently awkward two hour drive, Ben and Kevin had agreed never to mention the events that had occurred the night before…well, truthfully only Ben had agreed, Kevin had sort of.. nodded……..sort of.

At the time, Ben seemed disgusted with the older boy, never daring to look him in the eyes and avoiding any unnecessary contact for at least a year. After that, things seemed to fall back into place, Kevin with Gwen, Ben with the newly returned Julie and all of them together fighting crime.

Then, one night; last night, six years later, Ben had come banging on Kevin's door, all but bawling and clinging to Kevin as if he was the only thing that mattered.

Julie had left him.

The shock of Julie's departure so soon after Gwen's untimely death was just too much for Ben and he had finally given way to his feelings. What followed was, after the cabin incident, the best moment in Kevin's entire life.

It was Ben's suggestion, of course.

"I want you. I need you Kevin!"

"Ben-" Kevin wasn't surprised.

"I knew then, that night at the cabin…I just couldn't. Not with Julie still around. Not with everything the way it was." He sobbed.

"But-" Kevin protested, still a little wary of the situation.

In the end, Kevin had given way. He was glad that he did, too; it had been the best sex in all 30 years of his young life.


	8. finale

**Notes: This installment is the prequel to #5. It's a little sad, so break out the tissues, Kids. It is also the last chapter in this drabble series! Never fear, I've started work on an actual fic fic for my Bevin shippers that's linked to one of these story lines. I expect that it'll be up in about two weeks (I've got other stories to work on also)**. **Well, I hoped that you all liked it! **

**

* * *

  
**

**8.** _Now that we are older_

_I remember you_

_Now that we are close to death_

_And close to finding truth_

"Why don't you just talk to them?"

"**Talk**? Benji, my parent's are…not like yours. They don't understand. They don't understand my power, they never have." Kevin mumbled.

Ben circled his arms around the taller boy's neck and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Then you'll just have to make them, right?"

Kevin let out a throaty groan and felt Ben smile into his neck.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right." Kevin sighed.

-

Kevin was furious. He had taken Ben's advice and visited his sick mother in the hospital earlier that day. Now he sat, practically fuming in the driver seat of the GTO, anger welling up and tears threatening to fall from eyes squeezed shut. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but Ben…he could never say no to Ben.

Ben.

When Kevin tried to explain about Ben and Gwen and the DNAliens and the Null Void, Grandpa Max and the Rust Bucket, his parents looked mortified.

"Kevin…you have to understand how crazy you sound." Was his mother's initial reaction before his dad stepped in.

"Listen, just because you can do that…that stuff doesn't mean that the rest of the world is in on your little games. You're 15 now, Kevin, it's time to start growing the fuck up!"

Kevin was furious. 'Just stay calm', he thought. 'No use making things worse'

"Dad,-

"Roger!"

"Fine, **Roger**, it isn't a game! I can show you, I can show you both!" Kevin jumped out of his seat.

Kevin's mother was crying now, his fa…Roger's arm's wrapped around her in an attempt to shield her from her crazy son.

"Just go, Kevin, can't you see that you're upsetting her! Go back to your life and stay the hell out of ours!"

Kevin left.

Three days later Kevin got word that his mother passed away.

_We migth fall_

_We might fall_

_We might fall_

_Honey We might fall_

_We might fall_

_We might fall_

_We might fall _

_Honey we might fall_

_Sha na na_

_Sha na na _

_Sha na na _

_Hey!_


End file.
